Those 19 Years
by hungergamesrue
Summary: A/N: I'm back! Hope you all like this Harry/Ginny fic about the 19 years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the Epilogue of the Deathly Hallows. Contains the occasional lemon ! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Stop asking. God.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: the end of the war_**

**(Harry POV)**

I left Dumbledore's office, explaining to anyone who asked that I needed to be alone for a while. So in my words, I needed to be with Ginny. I wandered around until I found the common room. Of course Ginny would be here! She stood up from one of the chairs when I walked in and she ran to embrace me. I hug her tight, feeling as though I never want to let go. I'm the one to pull back first. "Ginny, you'll probably never take me back, but I want us to get back together. I missed you so much. Ginny, I need you in my life again". Ginny was silent, gaping at me. When she found her voice, she replied "Harry, of course I'll take you back. I've wanted you since my first year at Hogwarts when you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets. Besides," it was here her face turned mischievous "you can always make it up to me". I grinned at her. "Any ideas, love?" Ginny grinned back. "Oh I've got several. Room of Requirement in 10 minutes?" "Hell yes". I kissed her deeply, then she pushed me back and said "I'll meet you there".

(Ginny POV)

I giggle to myself on the way to the girls' dorm to get ready for my date with the love of my life. I undress quickly, then put on skinny jeans and a sweater, not bothering with underwear. Then I re-think that, take of the jeans, and put on a garter belt. I add a knee-length skirt and stockings. I take a final look in the mirror, make sure my legs are shaved, and leave for the Room of Requirement at last.

When I get there, I saw Harry standing outside the wall where the Come and Go Room was concealed. Greeting him with a kiss, we pace three times in front of the wall, and enter to a nicely decorated room, a room made for debauchery and seduction. I get a warm fire going, and get set to tidying it a bit. This was yay-we-got-back-together sex, it has to be good or else the relationship is already off to a bad start. I give it a huge heart-shaped bed, an en-suite lavishly decorated bathroom, a new and polished radio, and two plushy chairs in front of a roaring fire. I make sure we wouldn't need to fear of the Room burning down, and lay down on the soft bed. Harry soon joins me, and we snog passionately. After what seemed like hours of perfect Harry-ness, we begin to heat it up. I unzip his fly, and pull down his pants and boxers. I unbutton his shirt too, pull it off him, and throw it somewhere into a corner. He deftly flips us over so he can undress me. Harry takes his time to unbutton my top, kissing every bit of exposed skin. I moan happily in pleasure. Harry apparently decided to leave the bra for now, so he unzips the skirt, pulls it down, and gapes at what I'm not wearing underneath. "You don't have panties on", he says simply. "So you noticed," I reply huskily. He answers that with a strong kiss to my lips. He breaks it abruptly to remove the garter belt, leaving for some reason the stockings and heels. He finally unclasped the lacy bra, does a quick Contraceptive Charm, and slowly inches into me. I gasp in pleasure, his thumb pressing me _right there._ He groans, then begins to move inside me. "Harry!" I cry out as I come. I feel him shaking on top of me as he comes violently too. I kiss Harry's lips passionately. Neither of us really wanted to move. "Ginny, when everything gets back to normal, would you like to move in with me? We could live at 12 Grimmald Place." My eyes are soon filled with happy tears. "Harry of course I'll move in with you, how could I not? I love you too much to be apart from you for long." Harry grows puzzled. "Have we said that before?" Now I'm puzzled. "I don't think we have." I cover my mouth in surprise of what I just said. I can't believe I told him I love him! "Uncover your mouth," he says. I shake my head no. Harry takes off my hand, and kisses my lips deeply. When we come up for air, he tells me that he loves me back. That night, we Apperate to the Burrow to pack our stuff to move to Grimmald Place.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: not much to say here, except to review! Sorry this chapter's kinda short. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HP, but at least I can write about it!

Chapter 2: at the Burrow

(Ginny POV)

I'm in my room, packing all my important possessions. I got Hermione to put a charm on my suitcase so I can fit virtually anything in there. She said she had a purse like that during whatever Harry, Ron and her were doing all last year. Anyways, I was packing my things. I packed clothes, of course, blankets, my favourite pillow, a lot of sexy underthings, etc. Basically the things you'd want if you were moving in with your incredibly hot boyfriend. So I packed everything, and Disapperated into the room that Harry and I would share. I put an Engorging Charm on the closet, and half-filled it with my clothes, obviously leaving half of the space for Harry. I also made the bed a bit bigger, and used a Softening Charm on the blankets. Other than adding a photo of Harry and I kissing on the wall above the dresser, I left the room devoid of knick-knacks. I'm so not the kind of girl who will spray her perfume everywhere, or have teddy bears on every surface. Exhausted, I plop on the bed for a rest and a nap.

(Harry POV)

I come home to find Ginny collapsed on my -or should I say our- bed. I start to feel worried, until she turned over in her sleep and smiled dreamily. I also found her clothes in my closet, and a beautiful photo of us kissing on the wall above the dresser. Thank God she didn't leave teddy bears everywhere, or put lacy pink doilies on every plausible surface. If Cho was here she'd have tacky perfume spritzed everywhere. Shuddering at the very thought, I curl up in bed next to Ginny, and fall asleep instantly. My last thought before sleep claimed me was "Maybe this moving in thing is easier than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to say that all the follows mean a lot to me! Thank you! This chappie contains lemons, so don't say I didn't warn you! If you like lemons, great! If not, go away! Simple as that. Also, go on my stories and take a look at Forever Yours. If you're a Romione fan, you'll love it! Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Disclaimer: don't own HP. don't sue me. Not making money here. Blah blah blah, boring disclaimer stuff. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3:Passion in the shower_**

**(Ginny POV)**

I wake up to Harry's warm arm wrapped round me. Quite a nice way to wake up. I look at the clock on my bedside table, and groan softly when I see how early it is. 7:00 am, on a Saturday! So much for waking Harry up with a kiss just yet. I curl up closer to his muscled body that he must have gotten playing Quidditch. Or maybe he lost all that weight when he, Ron and Hermione were off in the forest doing Merlin knows what. All right, maybe I'm a little bitter about how he left me. I breathe in, and out, trying to calm down. It's alright, Harry's back, he loves you, he'll never leave you again. He didn't even want to the first time. He loves you, it would torture him to be away from you. And also, I'll confess. Hermione told me about how he'd watch my dot moving around on the Marauder's Map. A little sappy, but still sweet. Like Harry.

(Harry POV)

_I'm at the beach, swimming in the ocean. I see a beautiful redhead looking at me all flirty. Ginny. I feel all my blood race south just thinking about taking her right here, right now. There's no one around. She is my girlfriend. We're in love! I walk closer, and pull her close to my bare chest. I register the wonderful feeling of seeing the one I love in a tiny bikini, just waiting to be torn off her… _

"Harry, wake up." An enticing voice calls me out of my dream. I wake to her hugging me tightly and whispering in my ear for me to get out of bed. I groan, look at the clock, see that it's now 9:00am, and groan again. I want to sleep forever, dreaming of Ginny…wait a minute. Where is Ginny? I turn back around, and feel relief as I see her sleepy form. "Harry," she murmurs, "if you get out of bed right now, you can shower with me." I perk up at once, jump out of bed, and pull her to her feet. "Easy now," she chuckles. "Don't pull my arm out of its socket." "Sorry!" I kiss it better, releasing a moan of pleasure from Ginny. Apparently the shoulder blade is an erogenous zone. "To the shower…" she manages to say between moans. I turn the shower on, turn the dial to 'hot', then strip down. Ginny undresses quickly, and wraps her legs around me, rubbing herself on my hardness. Now I can't stop moaning in pleasure. Somehow we make it to the shower, and I slide into her immediately. I start groaning because it feels so right. Ginny squeezes her walls around me, provoking another moan from me. I begin moving inside her, thrusting frantically. She moans, then moans again as I stroke her softly. I keep stroking and thrusting at the same time, mimicking the thrusting with my tongue in her mouth. I nearly lose it when she starts to stroke the base of my cock, then kisses the sensitive skin behind my ear. I rub her clit faster, making her come a second before my climax started. After what felt like hours, I pull out of her heat, and draw her close. I whisper "I love you" in her ear, feeling almost relieved when she says it back, even though we say it every day.

(Ginny POV)

Harry takes a dollop of my favourite shampoo, and massages it into my scalp. I moan aloud cause it feels so good, especially since I get chronic headaches (A/N: I don't know if that's true, I made it up). He washes it clean, gently too, no scrubbing madly or anything. It's actually sort of erotic how he washes me. I rinse off, then set my work on him. I take his body wash, then rub it all over him, and I do mean all over. I take off the shower head (it's removable) and rinse the suds off. When I'm done that, I direct the water pressure to a certain part of his male anatomy. After a few minutes of that, I finish him off with my mouth, then we get out of the shower.

_At the end of the year: May 2nd, again_

(Ginny POV)

I can't believe it's been a full year after the war. A full year without Fred. I can't stop crying, nor Harry. At least we have each other, and I feel so lucky for that. If Harry had died, I'd be suffering from a mental illness right now. I'd go mad without him, and this sounds really cheesy, but my life wouldn't have meaning without him. I love him too much to ever let him go. I don't know how I can stand losing Fred, though it's still the hardest thing I've ever had to bear. Not even the long while when Harry, Ron and Hermione were off hunting Horcruxes (Harry finally explained it, I was furious at him for putting himself in danger like that without bothering to tell me, but I've mostly gotten over it) can measure up to this empty feeling. I hold Harry close, thankful that I'll never lose him, yet mostly drawing in his comforting scent. Even though a year ago everything fell apart, it's a new year officially now, the day Voldemort was destroyed is a celebration, if you haven't lost anyone in the war. I kiss Harry with everything I am, letting our tears mingle. I smile slightly as it's our first year after getting back together, our one-year anniversary. When Harry asks me why I seem sort of happy on this sad day, I remind him of our anniversary. He forgot of course, but I don't care because we're together, and that's enough.

** A/N: Well that's the first of the 19 years done! Hope you're enjoying it so far! I would love some reviews though. *Hint, hint!*. Thanks for reading, ****_ciao!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**** I'm so so so so so sorry it took me so long! I was reviewing for finals which I have next week (*cowers behind desk*) so I'm presenting this chapter as a peace offering to all those who were waiting on this. I'm trying to type fast ok?! ****_Disclaimer: _****don't own. Don't sue. **

**_Chapter 4:_** Finally we get to see some more characters instead of just Harry and Ginny. (Another title would be: The Dinner part 1).

(Ginny POV)

When Harry got home from Auror training about a week after our anniversary, I had a few things on my mind. "Harry," I said casually as we ate supper, "how about we invite Ron and Hermione over tomorrow night? We haven't done that since the celebratory/mourning supper we had after the war." Harry appeared to be thinking for a moment, a frown on his handsome face. "I actually never realised that before. Strange huh? I guess we've been too focused on other things to save time for our friends." He paused to think for a moment again. "Then again, they're dating now, which means double the bickering and rowing than how it was at Hogwarts." I shove him playfully. "I'm kidding!" he protests smiling. "I'll owl them immediately". And so he did.

At the Granger/Weasley flat in Hogsmeade:

(Hermione POV)

I walk down into the kitchen to prepare for lunch, when I see Pigwigeon perched on the windowsill, staring forlornly at me. After I get over my laughter at seeing an owl with such a sad look on his face, I let the poor bird in and retrieve the post from his unusually calm leg. Hmmm. Apparently Harry and Ginny want Ron and I over for supper! It's been too long. "Ron!" I call upstairs to him. "What?!" came his reply from the shower. "Harry and Ginny invited us over for supper tonight!" "As long as they don't kiss in front of me I'm fine with it!" I roll my eyes at him even though I know he can't see me. Honestly. As if Harry and Ginny haven't been doing the things Ron and I have been doing romance-wise. "Dear Harry and Ginny," I dictate to myself, "Ron and I would love to come over for supper tonight! Is it all right if I bring some lemon squares for dessert? Molly has been teaching me how to bake and I would love to show off what I learned from her. It would be funny though, if you two manage to work in a sappy kiss in front of Ron just to annoy him. He's still of the opinion that you only hold hands, and I would love to show him that he's got no right to dictate your relationship.

Lots of love, -Hermione".

"All right Ron, I just owled them about tonight's supper plans. I would love it if you could wear dress robes, but if you wear the ones from the Yule Ball you're not going to the supper!" Ron huffs indignantly at me from upstairs. "I'll have you know I looked great in those robes! Lace becomes me! Oh who am I kidding?! I'll wear the navy blue dress robes I bought last week". I smile in victory. "Thanks love!" I reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel bad about making my viewers wait so long. I was busy, I was studying, and I had writer's block. Please don't hate me! Disclaimer: oh go ahead. Rub it in. I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not J. . If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be basking in the glory of the awesomeness that is Harry Potter. Blah blah blah. Read the chapter! **

Chapter 5: The dinner part 2

(Harry POV)

I find Pigwidgeon on the doorstep when Ginny and I get back from our romantic stroll in the park, better known as 'a walk that turned into a heated snog behind a tree'. Anyways, I find Pig on the doorstep, rapping on the door with his little claws. I scoop him up, and take the letter off his leg. "Ginny!" I call her to come see the letter from Hermione. She laughs when she reads "It would be funny though, if you two manage to work in a sappy kiss in front of Ron just to annoy him." "What do you think, love?" Our grins match evilly. "I think Ron should see that yes, we do do more than hold hands," I reply in a matter-of-fact way.

A few hours later, we finished practising our "sappy kiss", and a bit more.

When Ron and Hermione come over

(Ginny POV)

The table was all set, the house was clean, and Harry promised not to wear Ron's Yule Ball dress robes. So why did I feel that I was forgetting something? Hmmm. I guess I better ask Harry if he's done making supper. "Harry!" I call across the hall to the kitchen. No reply. I went downstairs to the basement. No Harry. I run to the master bedroom really fast, terrified someone had broken in and was torturing Harry. When I finally got there, out of breath, I find Harry curled up on the bed. "Harry," I whisper in his ear. "Wake up!" I yell when he refused to move. He jumped ten feet in the air, fell on the floor, and somehow also managed to bang his head on the wall. "Owww!" He yells in pain. "Have you finished the supper?" I ask sweetly. "Ow! No," he replies. "I thought you were gonna make it." I start to panic. "So we have no supper, and RON AND HERMIONE WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" I yell extremely loudly and panicky, causing Harry to jump again from his place on the floor. I sprint back downstairs, and desperately try to make soup for four. "Ok the water's boiled with a heating charm," I mutter to myself. "Now I can just add Muggle soup starter thingy and put vegetables in." (A/N: soup starter thingy is the soup cubes that you put in if you don't know how to add flavour or are in a hurry. You know, the broth that's in cube form.) I turned the heat up on the burner, tossed one of Mum's cakes in the oven to reheat, and collapsed into a chair. And just in time too!

A minute or two later, the doorbell rang. I sprung from my place on the chair, and answered it. "Hermione! Ron!" I greeted them with a smile and hug for each. "We haven't seen you in ages!" I continued. Hermione returned the hug, then replied "I know right?! We haven't properly gotten together like this since the war, really. Well Ron and I have big news that we need to share! Where's Harry?" I took a step back, peered up the stairs, and projected my voice directly up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "HARRY!" I heard a crash as presumably, Harry fell off the bed and knocked into the wall again. "Coming dear!" He called down to me.

Hours later, we talked and talked and talked. Ron and Hermione's big news was that they were going to be married next year on valentines day. "We know we're only going to be 20 by then, but we love each other and we just feel it's the right time. But anyway I thought you said there was supper?" Questioned Hermione. I jumped to my feet, screamed "oh my God!" and ran to the kitchen to see if I ruined supper. The cake had turned into a small lump of charcoal in the oven, the soup had boiled over, and I'd left the fridge door open (Harry wanted muggle appliances) so the milk had heated up and spoiled. I turned everything off, closed the fridge door, and stalked back to the living room to explain everything. Needless to say, we ate at a restaurant instead that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey everyone! This is the last chapter of the second year! Only 17 more years to go! How's everyone liking the story? Please review to tell me your thoughts about it. So far I got one reviewer who said it was 'SOOOO GOOD!" and that I should update more. What do you think? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so…yeah. I'm not J. . It's sad news, I know. So here's chapter 6! Spoiler alert: contains Ron's POV. Probably no more lemons until year 3 or 4. Read the chapter, not this note! Go! **

**Chapter 6: **

**(Ron POV) **

A few months after the dinner disaster, I started planning my and Hermione's wedding. We still have until next February, but still, Hermione wanted everything to go perfectly to make up somehow for the fact that we'll only be 20 then. I mean we're not planning on having kids yet, but the war made me realise that nothing's set in stone, and the idea that I could lose her before marrying her was too much. Hermione wanted to pay for the wedding, to my dismay, but at least she's letting me plan the honeymoon! I'm thinking 1 year traveling all over the world. We'll start in muggle London, then all of Europe, then Asia, and the Americas north and south (on account of the mouse spiders they supposedly have in Australia, I'm not too keen on going. Who knows? Maybe Hermione will convince me.) Sadly, I couldn't save enough money to go everywhere, but I still got us a lot! I know it's a long honeymoon, but I wanted to have some time alone with her, and there's no way Mum will walk in on us doing it in Asia! I got the idea of a traveling honeymoon because Hermione loves to travel, especially to Greece. It'll be a great start to our long marriage!

But enough about my plans. Back to the present, I was in my office as an Auror trainee, well, opening a present! Charlie had sent me something all the way from Romania, hopefully not a dragon. With that new thought, I was a bit more careful with the box, opening it to reveal…A LITTLE DRAGON! I started to panic, but then I realised it was one of those tiny dragons that Harry told me they gave out at the Triwizard

Tournament as models! "Wicked!" I murmured as the little bugger walked around on my hand. He coughed, and commenced throwing up tiny fireballs and green scales all over me. "Bloody hell!" I screamed, and threw him back in the (thankfully metal) box, taking out the letter before slamming down the lid. I began to read Charlie's note, wincing every so often from the pain in my hand. "Dear Ron," I read. "Here's a little present: a miniature Welsh Greenback! I know it's a little bit of a dodgy gift," I laughed. "Damn straight Charlie" I muttered. "But I thought the little pest might like another little pest. You don't need to feed it much, just ask Hagrid for a bottle every so often. He still keeps them in case he gets Norberta back! All the best of luck with your dragon and your marriage,

-Charlie.

PS: keep him in a nice glass cage with air holes. Again, ask Hagrid.

PS2: don't tell Mum about the mini-dragon, or else I'll tell Hermione about the time when you were six, thought you saw a spider, and pissed your pants. Love, Charlie.

Slightly disgruntled, I packed the dragon up in the metal box he came in, and Disaparated to Hagrid's hut. I had plans to make for little Norbert Junior.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey everyone! This is the last chapter of the second year! Only 17 more years to go! How's everyone liking the story? Please review to tell me your thoughts about it. So far I got one reviewer who said it was 'SOOOO GOOD!" and that I should update more. What do you think? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so…yeah. I'm not J. . It's sad news, I know. So here's chapter 6! Spoiler alert: contains Ron's POV. Probably no more lemons until year 3 or 4. Read the chapter, not this note! Go! **

**Chapter 6: **

**(Ron POV) **

A few months after the dinner disaster, I started planning my and Hermione's wedding. We still have until next February, but still, Hermione wanted everything to go perfectly to make up somehow for the fact that we'll only be 20 then. I mean we're not planning on having kids yet, but the war made me realise that nothing's set in stone, and the idea that I could lose her before marrying her was too much. Hermione wanted to pay for the wedding, to my dismay, but at least she's letting me plan the honeymoon! I'm thinking 1 year traveling all over the world. We'll start in muggle London, then all of Europe, then Asia, and the Americas north and south (on account of the mouse spiders they supposedly have in Australia, I'm not too keen on going. Who knows? Maybe Hermione will convince me.) Sadly, I couldn't save enough money to go everywhere, but I still got us a lot! I know it's a long honeymoon, but I wanted to have some time alone with her, and there's no way Mum will walk in on us doing it in Asia! I got the idea of a traveling honeymoon because Hermione loves to travel, especially to Greece. It'll be a great start to our long marriage!

But enough about my plans. Back to the present, I was in my office as an Auror trainee, well, opening a present! Charlie had sent me something all the way from Romania, hopefully not a dragon. With that new thought, I was a bit more careful with the box, opening it to reveal…A LITTLE DRAGON! I started to panic, but then I realised it was one of those tiny dragons that Harry told me they gave out at the Triwizard

Tournament as models! "Wicked!" I murmured as the little bugger walked around on my hand. He coughed, and commenced throwing up tiny fireballs and green scales all over me. "Bloody hell!" I screamed, and threw him back in the (thankfully metal) box, taking out the letter before slamming down the lid. I began to read Charlie's note, wincing every so often from the pain in my hand. "Dear Ron," I read. "Here's a little present: a miniature Welsh Greenback! I know it's a little bit of a dodgy gift," I laughed. "Damn straight Charlie" I muttered. "But I thought the little pest might like another little pest. You don't need to feed it much, just ask Hagrid for a bottle every so often. He still keeps them in case he gets Norberta back! All the best of luck with your dragon and your marriage,

-Charlie.

PS: keep him in a nice glass cage with air holes. Again, ask Hagrid.

PS2: don't tell Mum about the mini-dragon, or else I'll tell Hermione about the time when you were six, thought you saw a spider, and pissed your pants. Love, Charlie.

Slightly disgruntled, I packed the dragon up in the metal box he came in, and Disaparated to Hagrid's hut. I had plans to make for little Norbert Junior.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: so the Norbert Junior matter is solved, for now! Hmmmmm…this gives me lots of potential disasters to write about…we shall see. We still have 16 and a half years to go. Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, I'll try to keep them at 600 or more words. Is the story funny enough? I personally think it should have a lemon chapter coming up, what do my readers think? Just so you know, I'm going to ballet camp for the first two weeks of July, so I'm not going to be able to update much. Plus the week after ballet camp I'm going to a chalet, so I'm not going to update regularly until the last week of July. Sad! I know a few people really enjoy this fic (or at least I hope) so I'm sorry to let down my fellow fangirls and their fanboy counterparts. Wow that was a long author's note! Disclaimer: for the last time (though probably not the last time I write this) I don't own Harry Potter. That hasn't changed since I posted the last chapter of Those 19 Years, I don't suddenly own it now. Presenting: chapter 8!_**

**Chapter 8: **

(Ron POV)

We were at Hagrid's hut on the Hogwarts grounds, after Harry and I met up to discuss what to do about Norbert Junior. Hagrid welcomed us inside, then commenced fawning over the little dragon. "Aw, ain't he a beauty!" Hagrid said. "He's so little, I hope I can get 'im to grow a bit. I've seen bigger toads!"

Harry laughed nervously at the thought of a bigger dragon in his house. I winced inwardly, recalling Hermione's reaction to the tiny dragon, let alone a bigger one. "Maybe he's ok small, Hagrid," I tried to convince him. Merlin knows what'll come up knowing Hagrid's unpredictable whims and his forbidden-by-law magic umbrella. Hagrid shrugged. "Anyways Harry," he (Hagrid) continued, "since you and me'll be taking turns in looking after Norbert Junior, why don't I teach ya ev'rything I know 'bout dragons." After Harry nodded his approval, Hagrid continued. "Well, you gotta feed 'em ev'ryday, when they're small you bottle-feed 'em. After a few months 'o that, you can give 'im little pieces 'o chopped-up meat. Sometimes you can give him a little eggcup-full 'o peach juice, but not too often. Got it?" finished Hagrid. "Sort of," Harry replied. "What's that for?" he asked, pointing up at the cushion-like thing attached to the ceiling. "Oh that's just a dragon-bed. They like soft nests, so we'll give 'im a little pillow stuffed with fluff and woven twigs. That one's for when Norbert Junior stays with me, and this one," Hagrid says, pulling out another dragon-bed "is for when he's with you."

Hagrid then began supplying us with bottles, instruction manuals and a dragon-bed each. "That oughta' be enough for now. Come over anytime if you need help, or more supplies." "Bye Hagrid!"

In February, many months later

(Hermione POV)

"Oh my God! Ginny I'm getting married in an hour!" I blurted hoarsely. "Shhhhh," reassured my maid-of-honour, Ginny. "It's alright. You love Ron, and he loves you. Everything is okay. It's time for you to get married and be happy. You're not planning on having kids right away, are you?" she questioned. "No! Of course not, we're not ready for that!" I say. "Then what are you nervous about?" Ginny countered. I paused to think why I should be nervous, and came up with nothing. We were already living together, that won't change, we each pay half the rent on the flat, we went grocery shopping together, basically most things we did were done together. All that changes with marriage (for now) is my surname. "I don't think there's anything to be nervous about, Ginny," I reply slowly, "it's just so new, I'm getting married to my soulmate, then we're traveling the world, it's just too perfect". Ginny softened. "Hermione, I get that you're nervous, but everything has been taken care of. You will walk down the aisle, say your vows, finish the ceremony, then have fun at the reception. Now are you going to get dressed or not?" Ginny's last statement worked on me as I had completely forgotten that I hadn't gotten dressed yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow so we're finally in year 4 out of 19! Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story even though I don't update as often as I should. I'm sure though, that people prefer long chapters once or twice per week instead of a tiny chapter everyday. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9**!

(Ginny POV)

I woke up the morning after Ron and Hermione's wedding to Harry yelping in pain. Worried as hell, I followed the noise to the kitchen, and instead of Harry being tortured, I witness Harry attempting to feed Norbert Junior. "What is going on!" I interrupt loudly. Harry jumped, swore when he hit his head on the low ceiling of the kitchen, and turned around. "Oh I'm just giving Norbert Junior his breakfast," said Harry lightheartedly, or feigning lightheartedness anyway. "Well it looks like he's having you for breakfast. I woke up to your shrieks of pain when he started biting you," I reply. "Sorry for waking you, love," Harry answered apologetically. "It's just that the little terror I'm trying to bottle-feed needed food, but he hates me. I know you said you wouldn't help with Norbert, but please help!" I look at him with disdain to really make him feel guilty about asking me, then relent, because what else am I supposed to do? "Hand him over, I know a feeding technique Charlie taught me a few years ago."

Harry immediately passes over the tiny dragon, thanking me profusely. I wave him off, knowing that he'll make it up to me later. I hold Norbert Junior in one hand, and tentatively feed him out of a bottle with my other hand. He drinks all the milk eagerly, and I motion to Harry to hand me another bottle. Norbert manages to drink four bottles of skim milk before curling up and falling asleep. Harry hands me a small pillow, and I gently place him down. With Norbert asleep on the pillow in the kitchen, I go back upstairs to sleep also. It was 5:00am after all.

**A/N: sorry this was a filler chapter and its tiny. I'm actually going through writers block right now, I'll update soon though. Bye until my next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Harry POV: **

It was a few hours after Ginny rescued me from the tiny wrath of Norbert Jr, the day after Ron and Hermione's wedding. That same wedding got me thinking, why aren't Ginny and I thinking about marriage as much? I'm not completely ready of course, but what about Ginny? She grew up with a huge family, surely she wants something similar for herself. Yes, I want to settle down, but we ONLY JUST moved in together, it couldn't be time yet, could it? I push those thoughts out of my mind. For now, I think I need to focus on getting to know Ginny again. Besides, I have the Auror test to practise for. They train you on physical abilities, magical abilities, Legilimency, Occlumency, basic defence, etc. My training regimen quickly banishes any lingering thoughts of marriage. Maybe in a few years I'll propose, but not anytime soon.

**Ginny POV: **

Finally that bloody wedding came to an end! All that planning, rehearsing, rehearsing the rehearsals, stressing, and driving myself mad over a wedding that wasn't even my own is finally done with! I collapse on my and Harry's bed, intent on a nap, when that damn wedding led me to thoughts of a possible marriage between Harry and I. Obviously I'm not expecting him to propose, but a little more romance in our lives would be appreciated. I mean, we've been dating for a couple of years now, I feel I deserve a bit more romance. I pause for a moment, realizing that we've never actually discussed marriage at all, and maybe we should.

A few days later:

Ginny POV:

"Hi Harry!" I greet my boyfriend as he (finally) got home from the Auror test. "How'd it go?!" I blurted as Harry sits, exhausted. He smiles at me tiredly, "I don't know whether I've passed yet, but I think it went well," he utters. I smile at him with all my love. "I know you'll get it, babe. It's your dream, and while I hate that you'll constantly be putting yourself in danger, if it's what you wanna do then you gotta do it." I kiss him slowly, savouring every taste of his lips. We do this for quite some time, before moving things upstairs to the bedroom.

**A/N: not a bad chapter, next up I swear I'll give you every detail of the wedding, especially the wedding night on Ron's romantic traveling yearlong honeymoon! I'll update as soon as I can, but the next chapter will be fairly long, so it'll take a while to write. Cya later, -hungergamesrue **


End file.
